On Melancholy Hill
by bluemaria34
Summary: Santana est une briseuse de coeur, Quinn tente sa chance, et les fins heureuses sont toujours les meilleures ! TRADUCTION


**Nouvelle traduction de mon auteur fétiche Bloodyelectro qui a aussi écrit " Coffee and Cookie " (en attendant le prochain chapitre traduit de C&C)**

**Lien de l'histoire en anglais : www(point)FANFICTION(point)net/s/7068834/1/On-Melancholy-Hill**

**et de l'auteur : www(point)FANFICTION(point)net/u/2738191/bloodyelectro**

* * *

**On Melancholy Hill**

C'est un sentiment qu'elle ne peut pas expliquer.

Elle ne le comprend pas elle même. Elle ne sait même pas si il s'agit vraiment d'un sentiment. C'est seulement quelque chose qui n'est pas la.

Santana apprit à vivre sans, peu importe ce que c'était, et ce n'était pas si mal. Même si ça la frustrait un peu quelque fois.

Mais ça n'en restait pas la.

Alors que Santana-l'enfant, pouvait vivre sans, Santana-l'adolescente le cherchait désespérément.

Malheureusement elle ne le trouva pas.

Et ça la transforma en pétasse, ce _sentiment_, ce vide. Elle voulait juste que ça parte. Mais si elle était honnête avec elle même, elle voulait juste que ça arrête de lui manquer. Et de finalement le trouver.

* * *

Ca commença avec Puck quand ils avaient quinze ans. Se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin ou ce dont elle voulait, n'avait pas été dur, mais il était un bon ami et elle n'était pas pressée. Alors ils restèrent ensemble un moment.

Elle le recroisa huit année après leur remise de diplôme et apprit qu'il s'était marié avec une fille du lycée. Elle ne se souvient pas d'elle mais honnêtement elle s'en foutait un peu. Elle était juste vraiment contente de le voir si heureux.

* * *

Sam fut celui avec qui elle se rendit à l'évidence. Il est le premier à qui elle ai dit qu'elle était gay. C'était pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. (En rétrospectif pas un moment très agréable ) et il n'eut pas l'air surpris. C'était la dernière fois ou elle avait couché avec un mec jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un plan à trois avec un couple. (Ce qu'elle regrettait énormément.)

Ils restèrent tout de même amis.

A l'université elle rencontra Mercedes Jones, et quand Sam la re-contacta via facebook trois mois après le début de sa première année, elle lui demanda si il avait une petite amie. Elle joua Cupidon ( pour la première et la dernière fois ) et a peine un an après elle fut inviter a leur mariage où elle coucha avec une des cousine de Sam qui était aussi blonde et aussi geek que lui. Il ne fut pas en colère contre elle, ce qu'elle apprécia, et Samantha ( oui, sérieusement ) arrêta de l'appeler après deux mois ce qu'elle apprécia encore plus.

* * *

Après Sam, le reste de ses années lycée se passa à fricoter avec des pom-pom girls à des fêtes. Ca se termina quand elle eu une histoire avec une professeur durant sa dernière année. Elle réalisa que Holly n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait trois mois après. Mais elle l'avait aider à être qui elle était vraiment, et lui avait apprit beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle aurait du, et c'était plus que tout ce que pouvait demander Santana.

Quand elle parti pour l'université, quand elle quitta l'appartement d'Holly pour la dernière fois elle apprit une dernière leçon : briser des coeurs est une sensation horrible.

Elle savait que dans quelques années elle ne serait rien d'autre qu'un mauvais souvenir pour Holly, mais pour elle ça signifierait toujours quelque chose, parce que c'était sa première vrais histoire d'amour et son premier coeur brisé.

* * *

Elle pensait qu'être avec Aphasia serait marrant, une expérience universitaire banale. Quelque chose de facile qui ne voulait rien dire.

Aphasia n'était pas de cet avis.

Pendant des mois elle cria et maudit Santana des qu'elle la voyait, au plus grand amusement de Mercedes.

.

Après ça, elle resta célibataire pour le restant de l'université. Tout cet incident lui avait laissé une réputation douteuse et toutes les filles avec qui elle sortait, ne la voulait que pour une seule nuit, ce qui fut suffisant ... pendant un moment.

C'était mieux que d'être seul de toute manière.

* * *

Après l'université elle déménagea a New York.

La, elle rencontra Rachel, une aspirante star de Brodway. ( Enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait à qui voulait bien l'entendre ) qui était mignone et qui l'accueuilla les bras ouverts ( et les cuisses aussi, mais elle avait appris à ne plus parler aussi vulgairement ).

Etre avec Rachel est un effort constant. Ca avait été intense pendant presque deux ans, et ça la distraie assez pour l'empêcher de voir trop vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais finalement elle le vit.

Ca lui prit un mois pour rompre avec Rachel. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point cette petite femme ne l'écoutait pas. Mais Rachel ne pu ignorer les valises sur le pas de la porte.

"Comment peux tu ? Comment ose tu ? Tu penses que t'es qui hein ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ca!"

Elle laissa Rachel lui crier dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai fini, parce que ce n'était pas son coeur qui était brisé.

Rachel lui lanca un de ses awards au visage et quand elle parti pour de bon ce fut avec une mauvaise coupure en dessous de l'oeil. La seule chose qui lui rappelera cette relation des années plus tard était la petite cicatrice.

* * *

Elle conduisit jusqu'à LA.

Au millieu de nul part, quelque part dans l'Ohio, elle prit en stop une blonde avec un sourire éblouissant et des jambes qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini.

Une danceuse qui voulait se faire connaître à LA.

Elles finirent ensemble avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Brittany etait marrante, belle et un peu dingue sur les bord, mais en même temps la personne la plus gentille que Santana n'ai jamais rencontré.

C'était comme si L.A avait juste attendu Brittany, et avant que Santana ne s'en rende compte elle vu Brittany dancer dans des video clip et lui dire au revoir aux aéroports et aux arrets de bus quand elle partait pour des tournées.

Brittany est la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée.

Elle l'aimait.

Elle etait sur que Brittany était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, il n'y en avait aucun doute.

Et Brittany était tout, elle signifiait le monde pour elle, et Santana était quasiment certaine qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

Brittany était sa meilleure amie, elle dirait même presque qu'elle était son ame soeur.

Mais ca ne suffisait toujours pas.

Ca brisa le coeur de Santana quand elle le réalisa.

.

"Je t'aideras à le trouver," dit Brittany à la grande surprise de Santana.

"Pardon ?"

"Peu importe ce que tu cherche, peu importe ce que c'est dont tu as besoin pour être heureuse. " Expliqua t'elle du mieux qu'elle le pu " je t'aiderais."

"Okay, merci."

C'était la meilleure rupture du monde.

Plus tard il devint claire que avoir Brittany comme amie, comme sa meilleure amie, faisait partie du bonheur qu'elle cherchait.

* * *

Elle courrait, elle aimait courir.

La musique dans les oreilles, les yeux grand ouvert, photographiant tout ce qu'il y avait autour.

Un jour elle courra dans Tina.

"Ce n'est pas toi c'est moi." Dit Santana après un an et elle le pensait à moitié. "C'est toujours moi " l'autre moitié d'elle pensait que ce n'était jamais elle, jamais de sa faute, que c'était simplement comme ca. "Je suis désolé "

" Juste ... Va t'en et s'il te plaît fait moi une faveur, oublie mon numero de téléphone "

Tina semblait vraiment avoir le coeur brisé et pendant de longues minutes Santana se senti encore plus une conasse que ce qu'elle pensait déjà être.

Elle secoua la tete et soupira quand elle sortit dans la rue.

Après leur rupture elle courra. Elle courra jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de musique.

Le lendemain elle ne pouvait quasiment plus marché mais elle s'était fait àl'idee qu'elle venait encore une fois de briser un coeur.

* * *

Elle avait du mal à se lever tout les matins.

Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait dans le miroir, elle n'aimait pas son reflet dans les vitrines des magasins.

Ses week ends elle les passait dans des bars ou des boites, toujours à la recherche de quelque chose, esperant le trouver, mais sans vraiment chercher.

Allant de boite en boite, de lit en lit.

.

Elle avait toujours pensé que ca allait durer pourtant. Elle le pensait avec holly ( du moins au debut ), avec Tina, elle n'etait pas vraiment sur pour Rachel, mais définitivement certaine pour Brittany. A chaque fois qu'elle commencait une relation elle ne pensait jamais qu'elle y mettrait fin, qu'elle laisserait un coeur brisé derrière elle. Au lieu de ça elle se trouvait toujours a se reveillé dans d'autre lit avec a chaque fois differentes amantes.

.

Des portes s'ouvrant et se refermant.

Elle était fatiguée. Sans savoir ce dont elle rêvait.

Il sufisait plus qu'un simple jolie visage pour etre heureuse. Santana le savait.

Quand elle appela ses parents elle leur dit ne pas s'inquieter.

* * *

C'est une pair d'yeux qui attira son attention.

"Tu es une joueuse " fut la premiere chose que la blonde lui dit, avant même qu'elle n'ai pu la saluer. " Tu es une joueuse et je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec moi donc : je ne suis pas interressé desolé "

L'amour semblait désespérément perdu dans des yeux vert anis.

C'était le même regard que Santana voyait a chaque fois qu'elle brisait le coeur de quelqu'un. Seulement cette fois, elle avait à peine dit bonjour.

"S'il te plait ne faisons pas de ca une tragédie. "

.

Le lendemain matin, elle se reveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien,à coté d'elle une magnifique blonde qu'elle espérait, deviendrait sienne dans un futur proche et pour toujours après.

Quinn faisait le meilleur café du monde.

.

Leur histoire était vaguement differante et effrayement semblable. Alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une impasse de plus pour Santana, il y avait un coeur brisé pour Quinn. Ce que Quinn avait toujours trouvé, santana le cherchait encore.

.

Quinn se battait désespérément contre ca, refusant de tomber amoureuse de santana.

Mais Santana le voyait. Elle voyait comme l'affection que Quinn avait pour elle ne faisait que grandir.

Et maintenant qu'elle savait enfin ce qu'elle attendait, l'attente était moins horrible.

Et Santana à toujours été patiente.

.

_Chase another heart that´s been run around?(*)_

.

Le coeur de Quinn avait été brisé quasiment aussi souvent que elle brisait des coeurs. Elle espérait que c'était un bon signe. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sur qu'elle pourrait vivre avec un autre trou à sa ceinture. Avec CE trou à la ceinture.

Une nuit elle comparèrent leurs " coeurs brisés " et ce ne fut pas vraiment surprenant que les chiffres étaient semblables.

.

Et Quinn tenta sa chance.

.

La premiere fois qu'elle embrassa Quinn, quelque chose a l'interieur d'elle s'emboita et tout prit finalement sa place. A partir de ce moment la, elle sut qu'elle n'allait jamais quitter la blonde. Elle était sur qu'il y aurait d'autre personne en dehors qui pourrait combler l'espace, mais elle était fatigué de chercher. Elle voulait seulement passer le reste de sa vie se baigner dans se sentiment, de complémentarité, de perfection.

C'était le même sentiment que quand jouait à la corde à sauté dans la coure de la maison de ses parents en été, ou quand elle mangeait des cerises dans le jardin de ses grands parents.

Elle en parla à Quinn, et lui dit tout ce qu'elle resentait.

Une semaine plus tard Quinn vint passer la journée avec elle. Elle avait amené des cerises et une corde à sauté. Et Santana du s'empecher de ne pas la demander en mariage tout de suite.

Plusieurs années après, elle ne sentit plus le besoin de restreindre cette urgence.

.

Etre avec Quinn etait facile

Bien sur au debut, elles criaient et se disputaient souvent, les deux guidées par leur insecurité. Mais elles réussirent à passer à travers ce début difficile.

Après ca, ce n'était que pure bénédiction six jours par semaine.

.

"Je suis amoureuse de toi. "

Elles étaient dans la voiture de Santana sur le chemin du retour de la plage ou elles avaient passé la journée.

Santana avait chantonné quasiment toute les chansons qui etaient passé à la radio sur le chemin et Quinn avait decidé que si ça devait se terminer en rupture et en coeur brisées, ca en serait une qu'elle ne regretterait pas.

Quand la Latina lui offrit un magnifique et timide sourire en réponse qQuinn comprit qu'elles étaient sur la même page, lisant le même livre.

.

Durant les premiers mois, Santana surpris Quinn la regarder avec attention quelque fois, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle se lève a tout moment et qu'elle s'en aille, brisant son coeur comme toutes les autres.

" Je m'assurais de ne jamais te perdre, même si je suis complètement certaine qui je te retrouverais encore. Après tout je l'ai déjà fait une fois alors je peux bien le refaire. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Je ne veux pas te perdre."

Quinn ne la crut pas quand elle lui dit qu'elle avait compris qu'elle etait la bonne pour elle.

Brittany ne réussit pas à la convaincre non plus. Mais elle resta.

Dix annés plus tard, elle realisera qu'elle y avait cru dur comme fer dès le premier jour. Santana sourira juste avec moquerie et l'embrassera.

.

Elles passerent l'été entier dans la ville d'origine de Quinn en Georgie.

Etendue entre les jambes de son amoureuse, sa tête sur le vendre de Quinn, qui jouait de ses doits fins avec les cheveux de Santana. Santana pouvait dire avec honnêteté qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi épanouie.

.

Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenu une adolescante, assise dans sa voiture, embrassant une magnifique blonde comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain, la radio diffusant doucement de la musique qui se remarquait à peine sous les petits soupires et gémissements, et les respirations haletante.

.

Elle baissa le regard ver sa main, les doigts de Quinn entremêlés avec les siens.

Une main qui tiendrait la sienne pour toujours.

.

_When you´re close to me…(*2)_

.

Happy Ending

* * *

(*) Parole de la chanson _Take a chance _des MAGIC NUMBERS

(*2) Parole de la chanson _On Melancholly Hill de _GORILLAZ


End file.
